Not Seeing Is Believing
by The13GearsOfTime
Summary: Everyone knows how the Story normally goes, but what if our Hero is blind. Read and find out. Please leave a comment so that I know what you think of this Story.


Not seeing is believing

**No ones Pov (invisible stalker mode):**

IT was a normal and peaceful day in the Ghost-Zone, absolutely quiet with the exception of a certain half-ghost who is currently flying in the direction of his parents Ghost-Portal.,,Whoohhoo`` screamed Phantom, Danny to his friends, on top of his lungs while performing a double looping. Gear, the black-white-green-blue ghost fox that always lies around his neck didn`t think of this as so funny, because she had to dig her claws into the fabric of his black cloak to not simply fall of. Danny, please slow down or else I`m seriously going to barf in your face Gear whined through their mental link. ,,Sorry Gear`` Danny said while scratching her behind the ear.`` ,,I was just so excited about finally going to a real school.`` It`s ok just don`t get too exited, because I hate the taste of ectoplasm in my mouth. When he entered the Human-Realm through the portal of his parents, he changed back into his other form. He now had black and white streaked, messy hair, dark blue eyes that fade to neon green to the middle with silver cat-like irises and skin so pale, that it was almost chalk white. He now wore a black and white, longsleeved shirt, black trousers with white flames and green lightning bolds, a white belt that hangs off on one side with three chains on the other, black plain gloves neon-green converse and green-tinted googles dangling off his neck. Gripping his white cane, that was a present from Fright Knight, from the holder on his belt he yawned and streched while being careful not to distrueb the now peacefully sleeping Gear that is still lying on his shoulder. ,,Let`s go to bed, it`s going to be a long day tomorrow``Danny said softly while running a hand through his dual colored hair. You don`t have to tell me twice came Gears mutterd response before she fell asleep again.

**In school, the next day (Sams Pov)**

I was walking down the halls of the school to my locker, where my friend Tucker was propably waiting for me like each day. ,,Hi Tuck.`` ,,Hi Sam, come on we better get to our classes before we get detention.`` ,,Good idea.`` And to my dismay the earliest I`d seeTucker again would be lunch and the only teacher I had till then would be Mr. Lancer, oh joy, not. But today was differend, you want to know why? Well today Mr. Lancer wasn`t the only one coming through the door of the classroom at the ring of the bell. Guided by the hand of the overweight teacher was a boy with white and black streaked hair, pale skin and a black, white and neon-green attire. But what made me wonder was the white cane in his hands, that, on the first look, looked like a thin long-range katana with a neon-green hilt and a black guard. That was until I saw his eyes, they were a mix of dark blue and neon-green with cat-like pupils at the middle. When I looked into them I had to ghasp. They weren`t black like the ones of other people, they were silver, silver for crying out loud. Like he was... blind. Of course, the cane, he needed it to walk around and not to run into something or someone. I was ripped out of my thoughts by the monotone voice of Mr. `I can cause an insomniac to sleep by just talking about Shakespear all day like usually`.,, Ok class`` announced Mr. Lancer ,,This is Daniel Fenton, he will, from today on, be a part of our class, so please be nice.`` He turned his head to Daniel ,,Mr. Fenton, would you like to tell the class a few things about you.`` ,,Sure`` he said in a voice that sounded both childish and wise at the same time. Man I could have listened to that voice the whole day. ,,My name is Daniel Fenton, I`m 14 years old and I love it to read and to spent time with my sister.`` I couldn´t resist to raise my hand. ,,Yes Ms. Manson`` ,, May I ask Danny a question`` ,,Danny nodded his head and said ,,Shoot,not literally though.`` I couldn`t help the smile, that was forming on my lips. Finally, I thought, finally someone with a sense of humor. I think I`m going to like this boy. ,,What happened to your eyes?`` Danny raised his head so that everyone could see what I was talking about and smiled warmly with a distand look on his face, as if he was lost in thought, then, a little moment later, he answered and what I heard him say shocked me to the depths of my bones. ,, At my fifth birthday, I had an accident that resultet with me loosing my sight.`` That brought out a ghasp from everyone. I couldn`t believe how he just said that, it was as if he was talking about the weather. After a moment of silence Mr. Lancer said ,,Ms. Manson, would you please help Mr. Fenton to the free desk next to you.``Of course`` I said while I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom from my spot at the back of the class. I took his hand and lead him to the back of the class to our seats. ,,Thanks`` he said to me, bright smile lighting up his pale features. ,,No problem. By the way my name`s Sam.`` ,,Nice to meet you Sam.``,,Do you want to sit with us during lunch, I have a friend that I`d like to introduce you to.``,,I`d love to.``


End file.
